


Mabudachi Tuck-in

by cheshirejin



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigure and Ayame tuck Hatori in with style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mabudachi Tuck-in

**Author's Note:**

> Written for livejournal's hentai contest community.

_**Mabudachi Tuck-in**_  
Title:Mabudachi Tuck-in  
Fandom:Fruits Basket  
Author: cheshirejin

Chars/Pairs: Hatori/Ayame/Shigure  
Genres: fluff/smut  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 297

Summary: Shigure and Ayame tuck Hatori in with style.  
  
“Tori-san looks like hell,” Ayame gave his succinct appraisal in typical, blunt fashion.

“Ayame, everyone at the main house has the flu, Hatori tended to them day and night for the better part of this week,” Shigure told him.

“I can hear you talking about me like I am not here you know,” Hatori said gruffly as he pushed past them and into the bedroom, gracelessly flopping down onto the messy futon without an invite.

“Oooh, poor Tori-san. Lay back and we will take the very best care of you,” Ayame said dramatically as he removed the doctor’s shoes and socks. He began gently massaging his friend’s feet.

Hatori, for his part, was extremely tired and just laying there with Ayame rubbing his feet was lulling him into a light doze.

Not to be outdone, Shigure sat down next to Hatori’s head and began deftly removing his friend’s tie and jacket.  Leaning over, he gave him a gentle kiss. Soon he deepened the kiss and was rewarded by a muted response and a hand wrapping itself around his neck, fingers tugging lightly at his hair.

Meanwhile, Ayame’s foot massage had been working its way northward, and he was tracing circles on Hatori’s thighs.

 Shigure reached a hand down to gently cup Hatori’s crotch, smiling into his kisses at the rapidly expanding bulge under his hand.   
Soon, they were all trading kisses with each other, between turns at pleasuring Hatori with eager hands and mouths.

It didn’t take long with both of them lavishing attention on him. After a timeless moment of white hot bliss, Hatori drifted off into a deep, and much needed, dreamless sleep.

“Good night, Tori-san,” Ayame said, kissing him on the forehead, before leaving the room.

“Sleep well Ha-ri,” Shigure said, doing the same.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/00011e78/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/00012e2q/)


End file.
